Lord Over All Darkness
by Ramen II
Summary: To find the Lost Wizard Harry Potter, inept bookworm, Joshua Snape is sent on a mission to the wizarding underworld, but there’s one problem, Harry Potter doesn't want to be found! Contains Demon Harry and Spawn of Snape.
1. The Battle

Well here we are again!  
This goes out to my reviewers, Elrohier, Silver and Voldemort's Daughter, hope you like this…

--- --- --- ---

**Prologue** – The Battle

--- --- --- ---

So tell me what you know of Harry Potter.

Do you see him as the boy- who-lived, lucky to be alive? A hero who faced down the greatest evil the wizarding world had ever seen on more than one occasion?  
Or do you see him as the traitor who betrayed his entire kind to dark magic.

It all depends on what you've been told I suppose, on what stories you choose to believe of him. The story, as it stands, told and re-told over time is of how he finally defeated the dark Lord.

These were dark times, you must understand, for Voldemort's death eaters were quickly gaining in numbers and their attacks on the ministry and even of muggles were becoming bolder and more frequent by the week! It was almost as if the eighteen year absence of the dark lord had stood for nothing! For very soon they were running very close to the devastation they amassed before the night he had been defeated by a small boy.

But Harry Potter was not a baby any more, and no longer content to let his teachers and his friends take up a weight he knew he should bear himself. He revealed Dumbledore's army to the world, a group of students more than a hundred strong, willing to assist the Order and capable to fight along side the most skilled wizards. If we were talking in terms here, they would be the mini-elite and the tables, soon, began to turn.

But it was said that Harry Potter was not satisfied, and those close to him, knowing of his intensity when it came to the dark Lord, knew he could never be content with merely pushing them back. So while they fought the good fight he began, in secret, to search for a way to kill a man that could not, for all they knew, be killed at all.  
Harry, quite immersed within the pressure of needing to win, to come through for his friends, became quite obsessed. So much so that his usually easy leadership of the army began to falter. They had to rely on him less and less as his fellow students began to lose trust in him, even fear him.

This went on until, eventually no one saw him at all and news of his disappearance spread far and wide and, in this, the Dark lord saw his chance and decided to strike. One last and final time, in the heart of the great and good of the wizarding world, Hogwarts Castle itself!  
The end was so close they could taste it, if they could just defeat him in this a battle then all would be won, one last push and it would be over. Even without Harry Potter, their infamous mascot, they were determined to win at all costs.

So the Castle was besieged. The Lord Voldemort bringing his armies of strange and terrible creatures and leading his death eaters to the waiting wizards. Neville Longbottom was relied on to lead the DA into victory, Dumbledore commanding the Order of the Phoenix.

The battle was a fierce one and would be known as one of the worst wizards wars, none so terrible would be recorded as thus since, and for good reason, for the killing went on well into the night and into the morning.  
And at around four o'clock, during what was to be the eleventh hour of the mêlée, Harry Potter appeared.  
He turned up, as it happened, directly in front of where Lord Voldemort and some close followers were barricaded against a particular skirmish group led by Neville Longbottom of all people.  
He looked ghastly and exhausted, desperation full in his eyes, and written onto his pale skin were the sorts of words and strange symbols that bespoke of some very sinister looking magic's.

So the two enemies faced each other for what would be the final time and, not that any record tells us of this, we can only guess, but we can well imagine that no pleasantries were spared for either man and the killing curse was soon thrown.  
Harry dodged this, Lord Voldemort's favourite unforgivable curse, was quite prepared for it even, and a spell was cast from his own wand in return.  
It would be one that culminated all of his months of work, a spell so terrible that it alone had the power with which to destroy the dark lord once and for all.  
Harry Potter, the jammy beggar, had found a way.

Now they say that no magic is evil, it is only what is done with it that can be classed as bad or good. But not one who saw what happened next could doubt that it had been truly evil, that Harry Potter had done something truly unforgivable.

In him a demon was summoned, and a wave of brilliant darkness burst from his wand so powerful that in an instant the house, and all who were in it were caught up in vast waves of dark oppressive magic.

But it was not a spell to come easily, drawn up from only the darkest of forbidden books it was an unpredictable force that he could not control and the exhaustion in him caused the spell to become stronger and stronger.

The place was destroyed as the storm spread and so too were the surrounding houses, bursting as if a feather pillow, their debris flying into the air to be carried around in the wake of the explosion. Hundreds perished in seconds as the blast spread through the small town, their bodies vaporised instantly in the hurricane.  
Voldemort never stood a chance.

Neither could Harry have a hope of surviving either, for it broke free of his protective wards and began to consume him. The destruction of the town suddenly stopping as the spell began to flow inwards, back to where it had come from into Harry.

Demons raised him into the air and Hermione Granger, seeing the tornado of magic that surrounded him rushed towards it, her team having narrowly escaped the initial blast and resulting explosion by luck alone had gone back to search for survivors, to try to find out what had happened.

The spell abated eventually, in three short bursts that aloud them to come closer, to the centre of the mystery. They found Harry, his body still steaming, lying on the ground completely battered, his body almost drained of life and gently buzzing with the afterglow of tainted magic.

The battle ended then, none having much the heart to continue and the death eaters becoming scarce one they realised their lord was dead, but it was a hollow victory, the means of which they had won coming back to haunt many. They had won, but at what cost? How could they feel any pride when it had come at the price of so many lives, friend and foe alike?

They had taken Harry back to Hogwarts but he did not wake for many weeks and so the talk began to circulate.  
They had no notion of how to act before him, had it really been Harry casting that spell? Had it been him to cause all that chaos, to take all those lives?  
But surely not Harry Potter, he was a hero, wasn't he? He was one of them, one of the good guys?  
But how could you deny it when he had been found there, the cause of the great spell still written onto his skin. But then the question of why, of how could he be capable of such an evil act?

But they had underestimated the power of Harry's desire to defeat the dark lord, the one to kill his family and so many of his friends. He would have done anything and more and only now did they realise the extent to that ambition.  
It was a revelation that worried them, one that, when he woke up eventually, caused an uncomfortable rift to form between him and everyone else.

His recovery was slow. He had won them the war against the dark Lord but not one witch or wizard among them afford him anything other than fear and loathing and it caused him great pain. It made them scared and angry to think of what he had done.  
And so Harry Potter returned to the world of wizards an abomination.

And it was clear to all that could chance a look at him that Harry Potter was a changed man. There was something not altogether human lying in the depths of his eyes. And, once he regained his coherency and began speaking of his experience with cold indifference to the lives he had taken, even his closest friends admitted to their fear of him, their own distaste and suspicion.

Harry could not understand why people treated him so differently and became intensely frustrated. Surely they would have done the same things as he in order to defeat the dark lord? Perhaps it was his nature, or the changed wrought to him by his terrifying spell, but in the face of their distrust and hatred he was seized by an intense defiance to them to combat it.

Harry was condemned, none content to welcome him back into the world he had grown to love and had saved so dramatically. Only out of loyalty to his parents did they not imprison him immediately, so he left them, in disgrace, as a criminal, his mind a blaze of guilt and anger at having been treated so cruelly.  
There was constant fear of his return and the outcry to hunt him down was a fierce one, but terror or no terror the ministry knew that it was safer to forget about him, and they, as the tale goes, would be fit to never see him again.

There are many other versions of this story I'm sure, some with even deeper horrors to be expected. Not one of them told over the years is completely true, however, but most adhere to the fact that Harry Potter is no longer a man to be invited over for afternoon tea.

His eyes alight with madness, a lost wizard in exile, the world forced itself to move on without him. They mourned his loss for only a trifle and carried on, as if his defeating of Voldemort had been a nothing and his life with them inconsequential.

The name of Harry Potter was turned into a legend and forgotten by all.

Well, not quite all.

--- --- ---

**End Prologue**

--- --- ---

So, what's the verdict? Enough melodrama for you… got you wanting more? Eh, well I did try.  
This was only a taster, will be coming up with the proper story soon.  
I hope fans of the previous version of this story are not too disappointed with some of the changes. I've tried to stay true to my original idea but some things just need to be changed.

^_^ Thanks again for reading and if you want you can review if you please

Tata now.


	2. Summoning

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein.

--- --- --- ---

**Chapter 1** – Summoning

--- --- --- ---

'Find him, we must find him' a squall of voices so strong catapulted itself across the room, the electric energy that filled air making her hair crackle. She'd tried to conceal her urgency but after months of wasted effort she was desperate, so very desperate for answers.

The room was dark, purposely lit only by a few candles placed around a large sand-coloured circle that was drawn onto the middle of the floor. It was silent too, after such fervour and for many moments she could only hear her own breathing. Until, finally there was the slight sound of claw on stone and the slow rasping breathing of something not human

Inside the circle, the demon watched her. Its deadly form was crouched on the floor, contained by magic, its dull black skin absorbing all light. Its eyes, however, were a brilliant oceanic blue and glared at her from across the room.

'Find him?' the voice that attacked her ears was deep and rasping… unnervingly human and it made a cold shiver streak down her spine. It leant forward and she saw the golden horns that erupted from a mane of pitch-dark hair and curled slightly around pointed-elfin ears.

A low growl erupted from the creature and it bit back a bark of scorn 'Find him yourself, filthy human' it snapped before launching itself at her.

It would have been a terrifying attack and those razor sharp claws would have found her an easy and most pleasurable target.

Instead however, a loud pained screech assailed her ears as the creature met with a barrier of magic. Its cry was a sound so terrible that she had to cover her ears, watching with as the demon's humanoid body was electrified as it hit the barrier placed around the circle.

Her heart raced as she watched the creature fall back into the circle, its skin steaming where burnt.

'You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?' she said with a smirk, the voices echoing her words and piercing through to the demon. It growled, recovering from the stun and shooting her an icy look.

'Well met human… you are not as foolish as once thought… for a witch,' the demon said, lifting itself back onto its feet in a low crouch, its words coming out strained. She wasn't sure if it was from pain or from the confession.

'So you will help me find him?' she asked and the breathless voices of the spell followed her.

'Only if my price is met human' At her frown he continued 'If not then… why would I help a human like you for nothing?" it said with disgust in her voice and she scowled.

'Tell me how you can help me demon, before we start talking of prices… and before I start getting angry' she snapped, inside the circle the spirit voice that commanded the spell over him wailed so terribly as to force him back a pace or two. He grimaced in a pain that was obvious to her and shook his head to relive the tension.

'In leaving you and living on, what you seek is well out of my humble reach' the demon said, a flow grin forming on his face with obvious enjoyment and a devious glint in its glowing inhuman eyes.

'Should I vanquish you now demon!' she barked suddenly, 'shall I send you back to the void or are you going to help me?' the demon flinched slightly at the thought and of the pain induced by her words.

He shook his head then, and gave her a mock bow.

'As you wish' he said with condescension, seeming to take her threat more in stride than she had wished.

He did know her threat to be true, however, which is the reason for his consent. As much as he loathed the human witch, he knew that she would not summon him for nothing. Demon that he was he still feared the void between the words with terrifying alarm and would not risk being sent there. Her spell was strong, he could tell her skill but she was inexperienced and he would take advantage of all he could. She had power over him, not absolute, but enough that he knew to trifle with her would be a mistake and that he had no choice but to help her.

It was a thought that made him boil with rage.

'Good' she said, the crackling energy around her siphoned off slightly as her anger abated.

'Show me that box' the demon said suddenly and she started, almost dropping the small box in question. She glanced down; it was a small gilded trinket box no bigger than her palm around the middle, it, along with a small pendant and other accoutrements, was what she had used to summon the demon she now conversed with.

'You want a trinket?' she asked him condescendingly; hiding how much she treasured the only link to the man she was searching for. The demon nodded. "What use could you possibly have for it?" she demanded.

'Show it to me' the demon repeated softly 'it is what you wish me to find, is it not?' He asked holding out his hand. She ignored the hand offered and simply opened the small box for him to view. It contained a short lock of black hair and a small soot covered feather. The Demons eyes narrowed considerably, the shining blue light in them dimming temporarily as he considered. She waited on a bated breath.

'You are searching for a half-man,' he said finally, scratching a portion of his chin with a clawed finger. His eyes shone as he glanced up at her, frowning deeper still 'one that does not wish to be found by the likes of you'

'That is no concern of mine…' Hermione said darkly 'can you find him?'

'Oh yes… certainly I can… but my price…' the demon said archly 'will be high…' he said and she frowned.

'Then tell me, what must I give you in return for your help?' she asked, steeling herself for his answer. There was a pause in which the demon leant back on its haunches, letting its long arms rest upon its knees nonchalantly as it watched her.

'Hermione Granger… for the knowledge that I have, your youngest son should suffice' he said smiling wickedly at her. She gasped in shock. Alarm at his knowledge of her name paled in comparison to the fury of his request and she reared up in anger.

'You dare!' she began, trembling in fury, brandishing her wand as if to banish him then and there, but he held up a calming hand and for a reason she knew not, she paused to hear him.

'Think, witch, on what you are asking me… he is only a boy, and you already have a son you cherish… he is not even blessed with your magic… what could you miss about him that you will not gain back in the knowledge you ask of me?" it said with a slow smile. She paused, devastated less by the fact that he wanted her son, than by the fact that she was finding his terms agreeable.

Certainly she had underestimated the knowledge of this demon she had summoned… if only she'd gone with one a little less powerful… but then… no! She had to find him, using the most powerful means available! And if that meant… but how could she give away her son's life so carelessly?

'What would you do with him?' she asked, her voice level and calm, through great personal effort.

'What I would do with him is no concern of yours witch… I would not eat him, if that is what you mean?" it's low voice smooth, it's cerulean eyes glittering in the half-light as he licked his lips, flashing sharp teeth that made Hermione swallow nervously.

'I would rather him die than become your slave!'

'How noble of you, to chose for him…' his smile was slow and deliberate 'I would rather him alive' she raised a sceptical brow. 'You need not doubt me…' the Demon added at her look 'I trust I cannot very well lie to you in this circle can I?" he was right of course and Hermione knew the power of her spell enough to believe him but…

'What you ask is too much' she said shaking her head, but the demon shook his head immediately.

'What you ask is not in my nature to grant, and I will take-' she was on her way to interrupting him when he growled so loudly as to shock her into silence.

'Witch!' he spat, leaning forward menacingly 'You entered into dark magic to summon me and I am not creature who enjoys his freedom being taken away!' he snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously 'It is a disgusting thing for a demon of my rank to be controlled and used in such a way… and I abhor helping you humans out of 'free will'' he paused to lean forward and added almost nonchalantly, his eyes narrowing cruelly 'So I will have your son, if you want to find this half-man, and you will accept my terms… you have no other option"

The candles took a great guttering flicker at this point and she watched as the echo of voices washed over his crouching body before she looked down at the trinket box in her hand.

Demons always requested freedom… a human body to possess, that's what she'd read… but this was so strange a request. He wished for her son… not as a sacrifice or anything dramatic like that… but as a servant? She looked up at the demon, sitting back lazily on it's haunches watching her with a small, frightening smile. Waiting for her answer as if he could expect her to be so quick.

But Hermione Granger had not gotten where she was today by faltering in her determination. She was a changed woman and quite ruthless when getting to what she wanted.  
She wanted this man found, for a revenge she couldn't even fathom but she would find him and if it took her son, one of the only two reminders of the love of her life, to get him, then that's what she would do, and forever her shame for it.

She looked up; her eyes hardened and nodded her head once.

'Very well' she said grimly and the demons face broke out into a grin. 'So tell me' she said eagerly, the spirit voices welling up with her excitement, the loss of her son quickly forgotten. Leaning back again the demon lifted an elongated arm to rest his chin upon. He idly used a claw to scratch at the smooth skin of his cheek.

'I cannot retrieve what you have lost…" he said contemplatively and her face fell dramatically 'but I know something that can' he added and she leant forward eagerly.

'Tell me' the voices echoed after her own but this time the demon was unaffected and he eyed her with crystalline eyes, secretly wondering if she was clever enough to take the answer.

He banished the thought, if this stupid witch was powerful enough to summon him of all demons then it was no concern of his if she couldn't handle a little old magic.

His claws itched to cleave her in two, and his fangs ached to bite into her soft flesh, he knew that without all those trappings of magic she would be an easy target. It was an emotion that made him shake with longing.  
He ignored those base feelings, however, allowing his mind to twist and turn over the information he was bound by enchantment to tell her. He could never live it down, forced to help a human, he wanted to rip her to pieces for it! He would confound her; mix his knowledge with riddles and confusion. He would twist and he would turn but she would not understand his words, his meanings, he would never help her truly. He would make her destroy herself with frustration… and for his trouble he would get her son, a delicious human boy to torment until the end of his days.

'The knowledge you require resides within a book' he said levelly and the woman raised an eyebrow. He refused to elaborate and she sighed.

'Where is this book?' she asked and he chuckled a little, showing remarkably human tendencies for a demon.

'The book can be found in the ancient library of the lions den'

'What is its name, how can I obtain it?'

'The Book of Longing is a powerful piece of old Magic… any human who's name lies within those pages can be found using a Scrying pendant… one not dissimilar to the very stone that you hold with you now' she gasped silently and inadvertently clutched the precious pendant within her hand.

'What… this is just a necklace my… from a friend' she had almost said 'husband' as if he would have called her his wife, but guilt had stopped her, her concentration wavering for a moment as she looked down at the small, insignificant piece of jewellery.

'Very wise… as far as mortals go' the demon said shrugging.

'Yes" she said heavily, images of the man rushing into her head, she had to ignore them, she was beginning to get tired '…so then what… how do I find this book?' The demon smiled.

'You, do not' he said with emphasis. She bristled with irritation.

'What good is that then?' she snapped and the demon closed its eyes briefly to escape the wrath of the spirit voices that still followed her whenever she spoke.

'You seek a child of blemished virtue. With the image of a father gone that no one can deny.' The demon hummed 'he is untied from you and the one you seek… born after great suffering and living askance to natural order… I suppose male of female will do, but the soul of knowledge is what you crave… for that is the only one who can obtain the book from the den of lions'

'Where can I find a child like that?' she asked, her voice now bordering on the desperate. The spirit voices clamoured their echo after her and she felt an icy trickle of sweat bead down her forehead, she could not keep this up for long.

'That is up to you…' the demon said shrugging 'may the answer find you soon… and now I have helped you, let me go' the voice was calm but firm and it sent a shiver down her spine, she wanted to obey.

'But you have not helped, how am I to find the child?'

'You will find the child… but I advise that you try to be quick about it… time for you is getting short, Witch!' he advised ominously 'Now that I have helped you… it is merely a case you telling your son you've sold him to me' he said with a sick smile and she flinched a little, shame and anger suffusing her.

'How… you've lied and… this has not helped me!' she fumed, her face reddening with anger and the demon in response smiled at her smugly, shrugging his shoulde4rs in a most human-like gesture.

'You have been outwitted witch… A drawback from a summoning is the small print… So I have helped you, more than you know. It is of no concern of mine if you did not follow me…'

'You are making me very angry indeed" Hermione said very quietly, her body shaking. The demon, well familiar with this feeling just laughed, the sound grating and terrible.

'When the full moon comes on the day of his sixteenth year I will collect your son… for now I know where to find you, another curious drawback for demon summoning…' he added airily 'You will then, never see him again… you dreadful mother' he said cruelly.

'Silence!' she snapped, the wailing voiced causing him to flinch in great pain. He recovered quickly and smirked at her.

'Then farewell forever to you Hermione Granger, it has been entertaining, I hope you gain luck in your search' he said sarcastically and Hermione was about to banish the beast when, by way of goodbye, the demon flashed her a last disgusting grin and reached an arm out and pushed it thought the field of magic.

She drew back in horror, at the impossibility of such an act. His hand burnt on the magical barrier and his face became laced with pain, his clawed hand dripped black tar and came down upon a candle, snuffing out its light.

Immediately all the candles went out and the room was dark and Hermione knew it was empty of all except her.

A tear went down her cheek 'It's hopeless' she said to herself the tension draining form her. 'a failure', a complete failure! What was she going to do with that… a child of knowledge… what use?  
She stood and scuffed the circle, hiding her doings. She was given free rein with her magic, but she thought that a demon summoning would be frowned upon. So much magic had been banned since the last war and she clutched her spell book to her, as if someone might choose to grab it at any moment.  
Her legs were shaky as she went to the door and the despair began to well up inside her chest.

How would she find him… would she ever?

The demon had not helped her as she thought and she had gambled away her son… she felt such sadness well up within her.

Even though he had terrorised the nation of Wizards for years after the fall of Voldemort Hermione just had to see him once more. Even if it was only to kill him herself, or to throw herself at him in fits of lonely tears… she just had to see him, even if that meant losing the things closest to her.

'Oh Harry' she said 'will I ever see you again?'

--- --- ---

**End Chapter 1**

--- --- ---


End file.
